Broken
by talia225
Summary: Revelation story! Chris is living his worst nightmare again. Seeing your mother dying is hard once, but twice is too much for one person. Only one person can comfort him now...his mother. How will Piper learn the truth about her second son? Just a story about mother-son bonding I guess. Hope you will enjoy it!
1. Living The Worst Nightmare Again

**Hi,guys! I'm back! I know I should continue with my story Just Believe... I know but I can't right know, but I can promise I will end it one day...hopefully soon.**

 **I started this fanfiction because I loved the show Charmed when I was a little girl. I watched it at Grammas. It is a very long time ago (many years) ,but why not. The show is still great if you rewatch it.**

 **I missed there some kind of relationship between Piper and Chris. Like mother and son, there weren't many moments so I created some.**

 **I hope u will like it!**

 **PS: I do not own anything.**

A demon suddenly appeared. Sisters were meanwhile casting a spell, but unfortunately, they weren't quick enough. The demon was able to throw an athame in Piper's direction before they vanquished him.

It was a moment when Chris completely froze up. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe... He was living his worst nightmare again. All he wanted was run to his mother and heal her, but he couldn't even move, not to heal her at all.

She felt on the floor and she was quickly losing a lot of blood. Phoebe and Paige were screaming for Leo while they also tried to stop bleeding, but they weren't successful and the eldest sister was dying in front of them.

This all was too much for Chris. He couldn't take it anymore, his strength was gone. He felt at the ground and quietly cried.

Then out of nowhere the familiar blue orbs appeared. Leo came and as soon as saw sisters crying next to Piper's body, he ran there and started healing her immediately.

"What takes so long?" Phoebe asked sobbing. "She almost died if I came only a few seconds later she could be dead," he answered her.

Then finally after awhile Piper opened her eyes. Leo pulled her gently into his arms.

"What happened? Why are you here Leo?" she asked confused. "You nearly died honey," Phoebe told her with a shaky voice. Then she got a big hug from her sisters. They all were relieved that she was safe and sound.

All of them forgot that Chris was even there. Leo went back up there because they needed him and sisters were tired after the long and stressful day, so they when to their rooms.

But Piper couldn't fall asleep that night, so she decided to make some tea. But when she was going to the kitchen she heard something from the attic. She wanted to check it just to be sure. When she entered the attic she found there their neurotic whitelighter hugging his knees and crying. She was so shocked because she never saw him in this condition ever before.

"What's wrong Chris?" she asked. He didn't even answer, he just moved his head and look at her. All she could see was sadness and eyes full of tears. Her heart almost broke at this view, she could tell that he was in so much pain. 'But why?' she was asking. In this moment, it didn't matter how mad she was at him, he needed some help. But from who? She couldn't imagine being alone without anyone in another time.

Piper walked closer to him and kneeled down. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he pushed her away.

"Chris talked to me! I wanna help you, but you need to tell me what's wrong," Piper begged him.

"I can. I just can't," he said with a shaky voice without even looking at her. But she was never a person who gives up. She was way too much stubborn for that. She took his hand when something strange happened. She had promotion...or maybe seeing a memory.

Flashback

 _She appeared in a manor in the attic. There was a brown hair boy with green eyes, sitting on the couch. Piper could see a sadness in his eyes. Then someone walked into the room and sat next to the boy. It was her future self._

 _"What's the wrong Peanut?" she asked softly. "Nothing," he simply answered._

 _"I know that something bothers you. So why don't you tell me?" she begged him._

 _"I just hoped that dad would be here. I know it's crazy because he never shows up, but I still have hope he will. When I had blown up the candles every year I wished for dad's present. But he never appears," the boy said and a single tear ran down his face._

 _"Honey, he is very busy up there. He would be here if he could. He loves you," future her tried to comfort him._

 _"No, he doesn't. He loves Wyatt but not me! It's true mom and you know it."_

 _Piper was shocked. Learning that you have another child is big, but learning that his dad doesn't care about him is too much. How could Leo let happened this? How could she?_

 _Before future Piper could tell something to him a demon appeared, followed be others. Future Piper immediately jumped in front of the boy and started blowing up demons. The boy tried to help her, but she yelled at him to orb out. But he disobeyed her order._

 _Only last demon left. He shoots an athame at boy and future Piper jumped in front of him to protect the boy. The demon shivered out with an evil smile._

 _Future Piper was now lying in a pool of her own blood when the boy rushed to her. "Mom you will be alright," the boy tried to comfort her with big teary eyes. "Dad! Wyatt! Paige! Anyone! Mom needs you!" he screamed in despair. But nobody was coming. "Dad, please!"_

 _Then the boy tried to heal her, but nothing happened. "Mom I'm sorry, I can't. Just hold on."_

 _"Honey, they won't make it on time. Just listen. No matter what will anyone tell, this is not your fault!"_

 _"Mom I can't lose you. I love."_

 _"I love you too Chris!" she said with last breathe and then she slowly closed her eyes forever._

 _Piper was crying like never before. That little boy was seeing his own mother dying in front of him. Helpless. And that boy was Chris! Chris was her son and she was dying in his arms. She was so shocked by this revelation._

 _After her death, she saw how Chris cried and begged his mother. He pleaded her not to leave him but it was too late. She was already gone. The scene slowly started to fade and she appeared again in the attic._

She only started for awhile until Chris's sobbed woke her. Piper had a million of questions for him but now wasn't the right time. Now he needed his mother and she was there for him. It didn't matter, that he wasn't born yet. It didn't even matter that she didn't know him. He was her child and he needed her.

She pulled him in her arms. This time, he didn't push her away.

He was too tired to do it again. He was tired of lying to her. He couldn't separate Piper and mom anymore. She was so much like mom, only younger...and alive. The comfort which he gets from the hug was all he needed. He felt safe.

 **Did you like it? Please let me know if I should continue because I would love to. I have some ideas in my head.**

 **Xoxo Thalia**


	2. Surprises And Other Shocks

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have a lot of things to school and... But I will try to update soon.**

 **I also want to thank for lovely reviews, it made my day :). Thanks, Demetriaross, gabyhyatt** **and doremishine itsuko!**

 **Hope you will enjoy.**

Piper could feel that Chris calmed down. His breathing slowed and sobs stopped. He peacefully fell asleep in her arms. There was no way she could stop smiling at that moment.

She maybe found out that he is her son only a few minutes ago, but having him in her arms felt just right.

The last few hours had been exhausting, so Piper leaned against a wall and felt asleep as well.

The reason why Chris woke up, was the sun. The soft surface he lied on, surprised him. Also the smell so familiar that he would recognize it anywhere. The perfume his mother used to wear. He looked up and saw her...his mom who had been dead for so long... no, Piper, he corrected himself. But why was she with him anyway?

And then he remembered. He saw her dying and then he totally broke down and cried like a little boy. "Shit," he swore. But that, unfortunately, woke Piper.

"Good morning, honey," she said with big smile on her face. 'Why was she smiling at him? It's not normal,' he thought. He was thinking until he realized what she said. "Honey?" he stared at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

His problem was that he didn't really know what was wrong. He didn't remember anything after the attack. So he asked. "What happened yesterday, Piper?

"You don't remember?"

"Honestly, Piper? I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is that I saw you dying during the attack. After I only remember waking up." he answered.

"Leo orbed down here and saved me, but he had to go back," she told him with a sad smile. He could tell that she missed him. After a small break, she continued. " We were tired, me and my sisters, so we went to bed. I think that day was too much for me. I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to make some tea, it always helps. And as I was walking, I heard something. It came from the attic. I found you there crying. I was scared if you are alright, but you were," she told him.

"And then? What happened?" he asked with fear. 'Could she know who he really is? No, she couldn't!' he tried to convince himself. But then he looked at her and he knew the answer. That look on her face was full of love, love of a mother.

"You know, don't you?" he asked. She only nodded. "How it is possible?" he whispered.

"When I walked to you to make sure you are alright. I touched you and I saw your memory."

"Which one?" he asked but this time, he was shaking. He knew which one she saw, but he hoped he was wrong. Because it was the darkest moment of his life. After that, nothing was as before. His life was just misery.

The memory she saw few hours before, still made her cry. She whipped her tears away and finally answered him. "It was your birthday," she said and then she took a long breath. Before she was able to continue, he stopped her.

"Don't you dare to tell me that you saw my 14th birthday." He couldn't fight with tears any longer.

"Chris, honey, I saw it and I'm so so sorry. No child should go through what you have been. I can't imagine how hard it was for you."

But it didn't matter what she was talking because he didn't listen. "I can't believe it! How can I be so stupid?!" he was so angry at himself.

"Why?" she interrupted him.

"Because you know who I'm!" he almost shouted this time.

"And that's so bad?" she asked sadly. It hurt her.

He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to hurt her more. It was too much for him to handle, right now. So he orbed away.

Piper was so sad and shocked. He orbed away from her! Her boy who was so hurt. The only thing she wanted was to comfort him and also to help him, but he run away from her.

She sat there for a while, just thinking. Then she decided to do something she always does when she is upset. Cook. Anyway, it was time to make breakfast for the family.

Phoebe woke up because Wyatt was crying. She took him out of the crib and headed to the kitchen. She found there Piper, who looked upset about something. She placed Wyatt in his chair.

"Good morning. What smells so good?" she asked her older sister smiling.

"Scrambled eggs, toasts, and pancakes," she answered without looking at her.

"Wau. You are crazy! Why did you make so much food?"

"Because I needed to do something," she answered.

"What happened why are you so upset? I can feel you are but I don't know what's wrong," Phoebe said.

Page stepped inside the kitchen, but Piper didn't notice it. "You want to know what is wrong? I learned the truth about my son, who doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. And if that's not enough, I learned that I will die and leave him alone."

Phoebe and Pages stood there with opened mouths. That wasn't the answer any of them expected.

"Honey calmed down, your son is here and he is alright and you are alive," Phoebe tried to calm her.

"I didn't mean Wyatt! I mean Chris!"

"Wait what?... Are you serious?" this time Page asks. "You want to tell us that our neurotic whitelighter is also our nephew? You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm not and I'm starting worrying because he doesn't answer my calls. I also tried to scry for him but it didn't work. I have a bad feeling about it," she told them.

"There is only one place where he can be. Underworld," Paige said.

"Underworld? Why would he be there?" Phoebe asked.

"Because she scried for him but she didn't find him. However, he also likes to kill demons. Don't you think?" Paige answered Phoebe's question.

"I need to find him and talk to him," Piper said.

"But how we will find him?" Paige asked.

"I have one idea. Why don't we try to call for him? Chris?" Phoebe called.

"It won't work I tried it many times, Phoebe," Piper told her.

"Shh. We will see. Chris get your ass here, Piper needs your help she is hurt," Phoebe tried again.

"Nothing! As I said." But then blue orbs appeared and a second later, Chris.

"I told you it will work," Phoebe said with a grin.

But Piper no longer cared what was her sister talking about. The only thing she concerned about was her son.

"Are you alright, Chris?" she was still worrying, but it was better now when she saw him in front of her.

He didn't answer, he just felt on the floor. That was the first time Piper noticed the blood on his T-shirt.

"Oh my God. Chris!"

TBC

 **Small cliffhanger! I've always wanted to do it. I'm evil. Lol.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I exactly know how I will and this story and I think you'll not expect it.**

 **Please, comment my story, because I read it and it makes me happy and sometimes I learn from them too.**

 **Xoxo Thalia**


	3. The Pain Of The Future

**Hi, guys!**

 **Here is another update! The ending is close! I've already written the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy this one and see you soon!**

Chris orbed away to the Golden Bridge. He couldn't believe what just happened. Piper knew who he is. How could he screw up so much? How?

He was always good at hiding emotions, but yesterday it was too much. Seeing his mom dying for the second time? Who can handle that? It was hard to see her every day and don't tell her the truth. Even harder was seeing her mad at him. Yelling at him for putting her family in danger, but she didn't know that it was his family too.

He couldn't sit there anymore, crying. So he stood up on the edge of the bridge and jumped. It was amazing feeling how he flew trough the air. How he was falling he thought about life. What he been thought, the death would be kind. But he couldn't die and he knew it. Too many lives lied on his shoulders. The water was closer and closer. He almost touched it, but before he could he orbed away.

He was angry,sad and overwhelmed. So the only right place to go was to the Underworld. To vanquish some demons.

He chose some clan of low-level demons. He was throwing them in every direction with telekinesis and then he blew them with potions, he had.

The sister's calls for him almost drive him crazy, but he ignored them. Until he heard his mom is hurt. He couldn't risk it. So he started to orb when a fireball hit his arm.

He appeared in the manor. Firstly he didn't fell the pain, because of adrenaline. When he saw his mom was alright, he was relieved.

"Are you alright, Chris?" he heard his mother voice.

But then the pain hit him. He just felt on the floor.

"Oh my God. Chris!" his mom said when she saw blood. She ran to him to look at the wound. It was burnt from the fireball and there was a blood too.

"What happened? It will be alright I will call Leo," Piper told.

"No! Please, don't do it. Don't call him, mom," Chris begged her.

Piper couldn't resist the puppy eyes he had and when he called her mom, her heart almost melted. "Okay, she agreed. Phoebe, can you go get first AID?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah, sure."

With Paige's help, they moved Chris on the couch. " I need to clean the wound, but it will hurt a little. Okay, honey?" she asked softly.

"Okay," he agreed.

She took a disinfection and started to clean it. "Au! It hurts," he complained.

"Shh. It will be over soon," she said. After she finished with disinfection she bandaged it. "How are you feeling?" she asked motherly.

"It's fine, I had worse," he answered.

It hurt her to know that. That she couldn't protect him.

"I should go," Chris started.

"No way, mister! You will tell me what happened and then you will stay for lunch because you are too skinny! Do you understand?" she asked with a firm face.

"Yes, mom."

His answer made her smile. He wasn't leaving anytime soon, she wouldn't let him.

"I will go to bring you water, I will be right back," she told him and left.

"Is he alright, Piper?" Paige asked. "He will be, I will take care of it," Piper answered.

"Just don't scare him away again," Phoebe joked as she stepped in the kitchen. Piper gave her angry gaze.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," she joked again. "And by the way, we need to go Paige or we will be late for work."

"Yes, I'm going," she said annoyed.

"Bye, have a nice day with our neurotic nephew," Phoebe said as left.

"You will be hungry tonight if you don't stop!" Piper yelled.

She took a glass full of water and when back to living room. She was relieved when she saw that Chris is still there.

"Here you go," she said and handed him the glass.

"Thanks."

"Will you tell me what happened? And we did you orbed away?" she asked when she sat next to him.

At first, he didn't answer, but his mom gaze at him all the time, so he figure out it will be better to tell her than drive her mad.

"I just needed some fresh air. Time to think."

"Think about what, Chris?"

"About everything! You know my secret and I'm here for ages and I didn't even get closer to saving Wyatt!" he said frustrated.

"Why is it so bad that I know your secret? Please, tell me Chris and don't run away again, I'm your mother," she begged him.

"No, my mom died a long time age. I can't just walk around and pretend everything is alright," he talked when first tears appeared.

"It is not. Why do you thing I tried to keep distance between us? You can't imagine how hard it was for me, to see you after all these years and don't run to hug you. But then I realize you don't know me. I need to separate you from mom, because when I will save Wyatt I have to go back where you aren't. It was hard to lose you once I can't do it again."

"Chris, I know how hard it is to see your dead mother. I also went to the past with Prue and Phoebe and our mom was there. Leaving her behind and going back to our time, was one of the most difficult things I've ever done in my life. But you Chris, you have hope that when you will walk through that portal I'll be waiting there. Maybe not, I honestly don't know, but I know you changed so many things for better, you saved so many innocent lives. I believe that I will be waiting there for you, but if I won't, I want you to know that I love you and am so proud."

The last sentence made Chris cry. Hearing his mother's words, that she was proud of him, meant for him so much. He was always scared that he would be only a big disappointment for her.

She saw few tears on his face so she didn't wait any longer, she just pulled him in a hug.

"Thanks, mom," he whispered.

"You are welcome, my peanut and don't worry we will save Wyatt together," she gave him a loving smile. He called her mom, not Piper and that meant the world to her.

They just sit there and talked and talked until the day was over.

Being with his mom for the first time in years was amazing for Chris. He never really realized how much he missed her. Her smile, cooking, how she look at him with love in her eyes but mostly he missed the way she made everything alright even if it seemed impossible.

He knew that he still needs to save Wyatt ,but now with his mom next to him it was possible and maybe, just maybe she will be waiting for him in that changed future that he fights for.

TBC...

 **So guys what you think? Please let me know.**

 **The injury was a little weird I know but I couldn't figure out anything else, sorry for that.**

 **Next chapter is the last one, I've already written it so it will be published really soon I can promise that.**

 **This chapter maybe wasn't the best one but I think that you will like the next one.**

 **So please stuck with me and give the ending change!**

 **Xoxo Thalia**


	4. Haunted By Memories Of The Past

**Hi, guys!**

 **So here is the last part of this story. I'm really happy about my ending. You will be surprised, I hope. Thank you guys for sticking with me until the end, so now go ahead and read it as your reward :D**

A Few Years Later

 _It was his birthday. He turned 14. Everyone was except him was enjoying the party. He was sad because his dad didn't come, again. After the party end, he went to the attic, to think. But his mother found him._

 _"What's wrong, Peanut?" she asked softly. "Nothing," he simply answered._

 _"I know that something bothers you. So why don't you tell me?" she begged him._

 _"I just hoped that dad would be here. I know it's crazy because he never shows up, but I still have hope he will. When I blew up the candles every year I wished for dad. But he never appears," he said and a single tear ran down his face._

 _"Honey, he is very busy up there. He would be here if he could. He loves you," his mom tried to comfort him._

 _"No, he doesn't. He loves Wyatt but not me! It's true mom and you know it."_

 _Before could tell him something, a demon appeared, followed be others. His mom immediately jumped in front of him and started blowing up demons. He tried to help her, but she yelled at him to_ orb _out. But he couldn't leave her there alone._

 _Only last demon left. He shot an athame at him. He closed his eyes and waited for death, but the athame didn't come. His mom jumped in front of him to protect him. The demon shivered out with an evil smile._

 _And then Chris saw his mom, lying in a pool of her own blood. He ran to her._

 _"Mom you will be alright," he tried to comfort her with big teary eyes. "Leo! Wyatt! Paige! Anyone! Mom needs you!" he screamed in despair. But nobody was coming, but he couldn't give up. "Dad, please! Please come only this time," he begged._

 _He put his hands upon her, to heal, but nothing happened._

 _"Mom I'm s-sorry, I c-can't. Just hold on, please."_

 _"Honey, they won't make it on time. Just listen. No matter what will anyone tell, this is not your fault!"his mom told him._

 _"Mom I can't lose you. I l-love y-you."_

 _"I love you too ,Chris!" she said with last breathe and then she slowly closed her eyes forever._

 _I cried and begged my mom. I pleaded her not to leave my but it was too late. She was already gone. She left me alone._

Chris woke up, scared as never before. He had the worst nightmare ever. His mom died. He needed to make sure she is alright, so he quietly walked toward her room. And then he saw her, sleeping in her bed.

"Mom?" Chris whispered.

"Chris? Is that you?" she asked half sleeping. "Mom, are you alright?" he asked sobbing.

"What's wrong, Peanut? Come here," she said as she saw his tears.

"Mom," was the only word he spoke and then he felt in her warm embrace. He clung to her like he used to when he was smaller. He was scared that if he didn't hold her she would disappear. But she didn't. She was there and she did circles on his back to calm him.

After a while, he pulled away from her. "Tell me what's wrong, honey," she demanded the answer.

"I h-had a nightmare. Actually, it w-wasn't a nightmare, it f-felt so r-real," he was speaking when few tears run down his face again. She whipped them away.

"What was the nightmare about?" she asked softly.

"It was my 14th birthday and there was a party. Everyone was happy. Almost everyone. I wasn't because dad wasn't there. After the party end, I went to the attic and sat on the old couch. You came to see my, ask me if everything is alright. We talked. But then many demons shimmered in. And," he stopped because he couldn't continue it was so hard. " And y-you. You died, mom," this time he was shaking and crying hard.

"Oh, honey. Don't cry I'm here," she sad and pulled him in her arms again.

"I'm not going anywhere. It won't happened, this time, I promise."

"Mom, what did you mean by this time?" Chris asked when he found his voice.

She gave him a smile before she started. "I will tell you a story, okay?" she asked him. "Okay, mom," he agreed.

"Many years ago a young man came from future to us. His name was Chris Perry," she looked at him with a big smile.

"Just like me?" a boy said.

"Yes, just like you," she laughed. "We didn't know who he was at first. He told us that he is here to save Wyatt from evil. But that evil was actually Wyatt."

"Mom you can't be right! Wyatt is not evil, he is good, isn't he?" Chris asked confused.

"Of course, he is my little Peanut. But it wasn't always like this. In that future which that Chris came from, Wyatt was indeed evil. He was the source of all power. That boy, Chris, lost his family as a little boy. Only Wyatt left him and he was evil. But that boy was good and kind so he refused to join Wyatt. So he tried to find some way to save him because he loved him too much to kill him," she said.

"He loved him?" a boy was shocked.

"Yes, he did. As you love Wyatt, like a brother," she answered his question, but it wasn't his last.

"And did he save him?" a little Chris couldn't wait to know the answer.

"Just wait, I will get there if you'll stop interrupting me," she laughed again, but she was happy because Chris seemed to be in a better mode.

"Okay," Chris giggled.

"We didn't trust him at first and I'm sorry for that. But I can't change it, I wish I could. He kept things from us, big things. But then we learned his biggest secret. His true identity and everything changed. And yes, he saved Wyatt, but then was time to travel back. He was our hero who saved our family," she finished the story.

"But what did you mean by this time?" he asked her again.

"That dream you told me about, wasn't a dream. It was a memory," Piper said.

"Memory of what, mom?"

"It was your memory. I will explain it, but you remember that boy Chris?" she asked.

He nodded.

"That young man, named Chris, was you. And that dream was your memory. The memory of unchanged future. The story of that boy was actually your story. But in that unchanged future, I died when you turned fourteen. The rest of the story you already know. You are my little hero," she said with a proud smile.

"Do you understand now?" she asked him. He didn't answer for a while he just sit there, thinking.

"But you died. How do you know you won't this time?" he asked scared.

"Because you changed so many things for better," Piper said to her son.

"But what if?" he sad with tears.

"I promise you I will be always with you, no matter what will happen. Even if I will die you will always find me here," she pointed at his heart. "But know is time to sleep." She covered him with a blanket and lied next to him.

"Good night," then she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"G'night. I love you, mom," a little Chris said half sleeping.

"I love you too, my sweet little Peanut," she whispered in his ear.

That night Chris sleep peacefully in his mother's arms. He didn't worry, something inside told him that everything will be alright.

 **The End**

 **I really hope you liked this story because this was the first time I enjoyed writing so much. I can't describe how much for me means every comment or follower. I'm glad that I wrote this story it gave me something. Maybe it isn't so long, but it has emotions and the end is sweet, isn't it? :D**

 **I didn't write how Chris saved Wyatt and the reason why is that I wasn't sure how and I didn't want to ruin this story more it already is :)**

 **If you would like another Chris story, sequel or sequel, let me know! I would love to write it. Give my some ideas, It would be a big help for me.**

 **Hopefully, we will meet in another story :D**

 **Xoxo Thalia**


End file.
